winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 313
One Last Fluttering of Wings (Tecna's Sacrifice in the Nickelodeon dub) is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Things on Andros are getting worse and worse, with more monsters escaping from the out-of-control Omega portal. The Winx go to Andros to help the Realm's mermaid guardians. The Trix want to go and take out the Winx, but Valtor stops them by saying the Winx Club's fate is all but sealed. One of Andros's most powerful wizards, Taboc, goes along with Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha to seal the portal. But the scroll with the spell that would seal the portal, gets sucked into the portal. The wizard says that now the portal can only be sealed from the inside and this requires a great sacrifice, and even greater courage. He tries to tell Aisha to leave, but she and Bloom refuse, and try to stop it together. Tecna volunteers and the other girl notice. They all scream for her to stop Aisha tries to stop her, but Taboc holds Aisha back, saying that Tecna must live out her destiny. Tecna gets sucked in, and gains her Enchantix. Using her newly obtained Fairy Dust, she seals the portal, but she disappears into the Omega Dimension. Completely devastated by the lost of their best friend, the Winx cry in sorrow and sadness for hours. Is Tecna really dead? Major Events *The Winx go to Andros to stop it and the Omega Dimension from collapsing into each other. *Tecna sacrifices her sense of logic to save Andros, thus earning her Enchantix. *Tecna earns her Enchantix. *Tecna saves Andros. *Tecna is trapped in the Omega Dimension. Debuts *Tecna's Enchantix Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Miss Faragonda *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Valtor *Teredor *Niobe *Taboc *Mer-Monsters *Mermaids Trivia *This is the last appearance of Tecna's Winx transformation and form. *This episode features the final appearance of Tecna until they find her in the Omega Mission. *Just after Tecna fell into the Omega Dimension, we see a few scenes of Bloom in her Enchantix form, but she doesn't earn it until three episodes later. *In this episode Bloom and Tecna first transform under the Magic Winx song but end their poses during the Enchantix song *This is the first time Tecna uses her Fairy Dust Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna Nickelodeon's Voice Cast *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Quotes (Rai English) Bloom: I'm not going to let another planet be destroyed. I couldn't do anything about Domino, but I can surely try to save Andros. Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my world.'' Bloom: Well, then we'll do it together. Musa: 'Taboc, ''we've got to do something! We have to save her! '''Taboc:'' I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do, Tecna is gone.'' (4Kids) Bloom:'' I'm not going to let this entire world be destroyed. Even if it's a long shot, I'm gonna go and try to close the portal from the inside.'' Aisha: ''Bloom, it's my responsibility to save my realm.'' Bloom: ''Well, then we'll do it together.'' Musa: ''Taboc, we've got to get Tecna out of there!'' Taboc: I'm sorry, but theres nothing we can do, this is her destiny. All of the Winx cried. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon